Conflict between worlds
by Mortals beware
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians falls to a strange world where there demons and exorcists who slay them.They are force to do some training that involves saving the world stuff and be alive.
1. Welcome to Black Order!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. Thank you: D. This one has been updated as of 4/8/14. PersonWithCrazyIdeas has contributed to this as well.

Introduction

Me: Tsuna!

Tsuna: What is it?

Me: Did you know that in this chapter you're in deep danger! (smiles)

Tsuna: What? What do you mean by deep danger? (sweats nervously)

Me: Uhh... I don't know (rolls her eyes)

Tsuna: Now I'm scared to death! Just tell me what will happen already!

Me: I'll first tell the story to the viewers Tsuna-san!(smiles)

Tsuna: WAIT!

Me: Too late for that Tsuna-san! (smiles)

Welcome to Black Order!

* * *

><p>Inside a certain mad scientist's lab, a certain purple haired man was manufacturing another invention. Who this person is? Pretty obvious, the one and only Komui Lee!<p>

During his years, he had made all kinds of inventions; from potions that can make your hair grow to giant robots that will 'help' exorcists.

He was currently working on a project that has a high possibility to fai-  
>"HAHAHA! This time I'm sure my machine is perfect!" The idiot boasted as he admired his machine from all kinds of angles.<p>

Meanwhile, a martyr-complex boy and his group of friends were currently having a chat-except_ Kanda_, the anti-social samurai-and eating. They were pretty sure it was a normal day, well their definition of 'normal' was different from ours.

Anyway, they were having a great time and most had smiles or grins on their faces. Just then, Reever burst into the cafeteria with a hopeless and desperate expression. This got them worried and they wondered if it was an emergency.

"Supervisor Komui is making an invention AGAIN!" He yelled, desperation was evident in his voice. The group of exorcists either sweat-dropped and muttered something or had darkened expressions. They knew it wasn't going to end well, how they know? Because it never DOES!

"Come on let's go!" Reever said as he ushered them out their seats. They strode down the halls as quickly as they could without running; hoping Komui hadn't activated it yet. They finally arrived and Reever pushed the giant double doors, their entrance was very dramatic in Komui's opinion.

"Oh, it's you Reever." Komui deadpanned. He stared at the group very confusedly. "Komui, what are you doing?" Allen asked with an exasperated expression.

The scientist in question decided that it was the right time to actually press the button.

"WAIT DON'T START THE-" But Reever was too late. With a small blast a spiral shaped portal appeared. Unbeknownst to them, was that in a different world a mafia group was trying to get away from the portal that was trying to suck them up.

* * *

><p>"UWAAA! WHAT IS THAT?!" Tsuna screamed as he frantically tried to get away.<p>

"Baka! It's a portal!" Reborn said as he wacked Tsuna on the head, which caused him to lose balance and get sucked in. He heard his friends exclaim his name before they all got sucked in as well.

* * *

><p>Another explosion erupted which caused a few people to shriek and complain anxiously.<p>

"It failed…" Komui sighed forlornly. He sniffed and ended up crying and hanging onto Reever's lab coat for dear life.

"GET OFF!" Reever kept on yelling as he stomped his feet in effort to get the moping scientist off.

* * *

><p>The group crashed onto the ground. Most of them got up with groans of pain. "Where the heck are we?" Hayato inquired impatiently. "Look Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pointed to whatever was ahead.<p>

"A castle?" Tsuna said curiously, but ended up sounding unintelligent. Lambo started to wail and complain, "I wanna go home! WAAH!" Then began the crying.  
>"SHUT UP STUPID COW!" Hayato yelled infuriatingly. As they bickered a man in a yellow coat happens to pass by. He examines the group before walking up to them calmly.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asks in a friendly way. Tsuna sighed in relief. "Ugh…We're lost…" He says with a long sigh accompanying the end of his very short explanation. The finder sighed and guessed it had something to do with Komui, so, he brought them to Komui. He wasn't 100% sure it was the right choice, but. Oh well.

They were given an explanation about how they got here, which caused a few to mope. "We're really sorry! Nii-san is just terrible at creating inventions." Lenalee apologised with a bow. "It's okay." Haru said, hoping to cheer Lenalee up.

"How are we going to get back…?" Tsuna pondered aloud. "Don't worry! I'll fix everything back in a jipee! For now you'll have to remain here." Komui assured. Problem is, that didn't make them feel any better.

Just then, a noise decided to intervene. For once, it wasn't from Allen, but from Lambo. "Lambo-san is hungry!" He whined. "Shut up stupid cow! We are already lost and you complain about food!?" Hayato exclaimed, but his stomach betrayed what he had just said for it too, made a noise.  
>"Hahahaha! Octopus head is hungry too!" Lambo cracked up.<p>

"If you want to eat, we have a cafeteria. Jerry can cook anything!" Lenalee informed with a welcoming smile.

Soon they entered the cafeteria. They had a few stares and then déjà vu just washed through the Black Order.

"Wow…sweetie. Are you sure you can eat all that?" Jerry asked in both awe and worry. "Stupid cow, you'll get a stomach ache!" Hayato warned. "Pfft! Lambo-san has stomach of steel! Hahahaha!" Lambo proudly cried out.

"Che, just give chicken curry." Hayato rolled his eyes. To the ears of many people in the cafeteria, they noticed a similarity between Hayato and Kanda.

'They finally settled down…' Tsuna mused.

A few minutes later…

"Woah! The food is surprisingly good!" Yamamoto awed. Allen smiled before he added, "Of course! Jerry's food is the best!"

"Also, Komui wants to see you." Allen said. "Me?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Then he was escorted by Allen to Komui's one hell of an office.

"I have to tell you something quickly!" Komui announced.


	2. Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Introduction

Tsuna: You should have told me earlier, what is going to happen to us! Choco-san!

Me: Well, I like to see you suffer Tsuna-san! (Says happily)

Tsuna: What!

Me: Anyway Tsuna-san, there are many more sufferings to come. The one earlier is just the start of your suffering. BUWAHAHA.

Tsuna: No!

Me: Anyway people let's start the next chapter!

Tsuna: No I'm out of here! (Tries to escape)

Me: You can't escape Tsuna-san! (Says happily)

(Tsuna is being chased by a tiger)

Tsuna: AHHHHH!

Me: I told you Tsuna-san, you can't escape! (Says happily) On for the next CHAPTER!

Powers

_"I have to tell you something quickly!" - Komui_

"Tell me something? What?" - Tsuna

Komui handed papers to Tsuna and spoke.

"I came up with an idea that you can do for a while until I find out how to fix my machine or come with up with something to get you guys back to your own world." - Komui

"What's with the we-weird smile, Komui-san?" - Tsuna

Reborn jumps on Tsuna's head and spoke.

"Tsuna, you're still no good. That's why you'll never top off anyone even me." - Reborn

Reborn!" - Tsuna

"Oh…it's you Reborn-san." - Komui

"Have you told him yet?" - Reborn

"No, not yet. I was just about to but you came in." - Komui

"Tell me what, Reborn?" - Tsuna

"Tsuna, that idea that Komui was talking about is like training but also saving their world thing." - Reborn

"Just tell me already!" - Tsuna

"Well, you're not going to be happy hearing this." - Komui

"What is it, already? I want to know!" - Tsuna

"The machine had an effect on you guys." - Komui

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" - Tsuna

"Your dying will flames became innocence for a while." - Komui

" Innocence? Is it dangerous?" - Tsuna

"No, not at all. Innocence exist for human's protection against the Akuma and Noah." - Komui

" Human protection? Demon? Noah? I can't understand what you're trying to say to me." - Tsuna

Komui scratches his head and spoke again.

"That is why I gave you those papers you are holding right now" - Komui

"This?" - Tsuna

"Yes, those papers. Those papers contain all the information you need to know. Okay, go now. You should tell your comrades also." - Komui

Komui pushing Tsuna to go outside of his office. Reborn also goes out of the room along with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you should tell the others about this also." - Reborn

"Yeah,I should tell them." - Tsuna

A few hours later, Tsuna gathered all of his guardians, comrades and friends.

"Komui-san, told me something about what we are going to do for the time being." - Tsuna

"It means we can't go back yet!" - Ryohei

Tsuna continued on talking and ignored Ryohei's question.

"He handed me some papers about all the things we need to know." - Tsuna

"Reborn said it's related to some training for a while and saving their world thing." - Tsuna

"Lambo-san is tired!" - Lambo

"Shut up! Stupid Cow!" - Hayato

"Our dying will flames in this world became innocence for a while due to the malfunction of his machine." - Tsuna

"Innocence?" - Chrome

Reborn suddenly spoke aloud in front of the guardians.

"In short every guardian of Tsuna in this room will be exorcists for a while." - Reborn

Ending

Tsuna: I'm so tired of that tiger chasing me and Choco-san, I thought I was going to get hurt in this chapter?

Me: Why do you want to?

Tsuna: Um mm... No thank you.

Me: Well, that's life Tsuna. You can't escape your destiny.

Tsuna: What! It's not my destiny to be tortured.

Me: No, I didn't say that. I said, Its your destiny to be a mafia boss. The 10th generation vongola boss.

Tsuna: Hey! I only became a mafia boss because I wanted to protect my loved ones.

Me: (Falls asleep)

Tsuna: Hey! Why are you asleep!

Me: ZZZZZZZZ...

Tsuna: Fine. I'm out of here. If you need me I am in my home.

(Tsuna left)

Me: Okay, guys hope you liked my second chapter!

Please review this chapter! I need many reviews as possible! :D


	3. Training Onward

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Introduction

Tsuna: So we became exorcists?

Me: Yeah.

Tsuna: Aren't those persons who exorcise demons?

Me: Yes.

Tsuna: Isn't it dangerous to do such a thing.

Me: No, you have anti-akuma weapons to protect you.

Tsuna: Ah... Okay. But what about -

Me: Allen can you tell Tsuna all about your world?

Allen: Sure thing! No problem! I can definitely do that!

Me: Well, okay then here's the next chapter! :p

Training Onward

_"In short every guardian of Tsuna in this room will be exorcists for a while." - Reborn_

A few hours later, at the hallway in the 5th floor, Lenalee sees Tsuna worrying.

"Hey Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?" - Lenalee

"Well, I got lost. It seems, I can't find my room." - Tsuna

"Oh... you're room. Your room is at the 7th floor, room 743." - Lenalee

"Ah... Okay thanks!" - Tsuna

Tsuna goes inside his room and was practically amazed to what he have seen.

"Wow! This is a room?" - Tsuna

To his amusement his room has a big space. In this big space, there is a study desk, a bed, a chandelier, a pet bed and many more.

'Wait, what's with the pet bed?" - Tsuna

Reborn jumps on Tsuna's head.

"Komui, said that the Vongola box weapons can lie in those kind of comfy beds." - Reborn

"So the others also have this in their rooms?" - Tsuna

"Most probably." - Reborn

"Okay..." - Tsuna

"Oh...by the way Tsuna, you and the others will have to be on training to be temporary exorcists till then." - Reborn

"How hard is the training?" - Tsuna

"I don't know... The exorcists will train you so don't ask me that." - Reborn

"When?" - Tsuna

"You will be called them without schedules." - Reborn

"You mean anytime?" - Tsuna

"Pretty much." - Reborn

Suddenly someone knocks at Tsuna's room.

"Haru,what's the problem?" - Tsuna

"Takeshi-kun is being trained by a swordsman but he's losing! We need to support him!" - Haru

They ran to the training room in the basement. They saw Takeshi and Kanda training.

"You uhuhuh... are good." - Takeshi

"Takeshi! Are you alright?" - Tsuna

"Don't worry about me Tsuna, I'm fine." - Takeshi

"Kanda, go easy on him. He just started." - Allen

"Oh...gimme a break." - Kanda

"It's okay, I can do it." - Takeshi

"Don't push yourself, Takeshi!" - Tsuna

Kanda ends the training.

"If you want to live, become stronger. Or else you will always loose in battles." - Kanda

Kanda leaves.

"Takeshi..." - Tsuna

Ending

Tsuna: Poor Takeshi.

Me: Kanda is so mean!

Allen: I'll teach him a lesson!

Me: Don't Allen-kun, it's just training.

Allen: But he almost killed Tsuna's friend.

Tsuna: It's okay he wanted it.

Me: Okay! enough of that! Let's just say that tune in for the next chapter!

**Please review chapter lol :p**


	4. The Hammer Strikes second!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D._

_Introduction_

_Tsuna: Wow, you have changed your name. T_T Why?_

_Me: That's none of your business, Tsuna._

_Tsuna: Who cares? Anyway who will be the trainer of Hayato?_

_Me: Hmmm... Just read the story, No good Tsuna._

_Tsuna: Hey!_

_Me: Die. Anyway on to chapter 4!_

[The Hammer Strikes Second!]

**After the battle of Takeshi with Kanda, he was immediately brought to the clinic. He is in a critical condition and everybody is trying to help him to recover. Tsuna and Hayato are both outside of the door of the clinic, wherein Takeshi lies. Tsuna was thinking about Takeshi all this time and nothing could distract him. Hayato was worried at his boss because Tsuna went in sleepless nights without a single wink.**

"Boss Tsuna, you should rest for a little while and try to relax and think of nothing."

"Hayato, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. Takeshi on the other hand, really needs my presence."

"Boss Tsuna, I - -"

**Suddenly the door was slightly opened and Komui steps out of the clinic and reported.**

"Ahh...There you guys are."

"Is Takeshi going to be alright? How is he's condition?"

"To be honest he's..."

"He's dead? Oh no... This all my fault. I should have stopped him. I was too late. I already failed as a friend and a boss."

**Suddenly inside of the room, a voice was heard.**

"Actually Tsuna, I'm fine and in 100% condition again!"

**Hayato and Tsuna were surprised.**

"Takeshi! You're alright! That's good news!"

"Baseball idiot, don't you dare worry boss Tsuna again!"

"Oh, Hayato...So, you were worried about me also?"

"Not even a little bit, baseball idiot! You're weak and express to much pity to your enemies. That's why you always lose."

"Hehehehe."

"Eeehh? They're causing a scene again?"

**Komui smiled and faced Tsuna.**

"All of you should do your very best and don't mind committing mistakes because you can always learn from it."

"Thanks, Supervisor Komui-san."

"Anyway off I go, there's work to be done."

**Komui hurriedly left the hallway.**

"Let's go back and go to sleep."

**They went back to their rooms and slept. Meanwhile at the outside of the room of Hayato, someone was watching from the shadows.**

"Hayato Gokudera huh? He specializes in explosions... "

**Suddenly a hand reaches Lavi's right shoulder. He froze in terror and was unable to move. A light flickered and the mysterious figure was Allen Walker the exorcist. Lavi unfrozed and said.**

"Allen! What are you doing here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? If it is, it's not that funny."

"No, I wasn't. Lavi, what are you doing here also? Shouldn't you be sleeping too? I thought you loved to sleep."

"Yes, I do but I was checking on the guest. I'm going to be his tutor, Allen."

**Allen was bursting with laughter and also some tears and said.**

"Lavi, you a tutor! I can't believe it! Hahaha! You'll fail at doing so."

"Was that the reason? I haven't even tried to do it and you're going to tell me that. Remember this Allen, I'm a lot older than you and more experienced than you. So, don't you dare look down upon me."

**Allen wiped of his tears and replied with a smile.**

"I know that, Lavi. Anyway good luck tommorow!"

"Yeah, thanks."

**The next day, Tsuna woke up and went outside of his room and he went towards Hayato's room and knocked.**

"Hayato, please open the door."

**Hayato opens the door while yawning and as he was doing it, an arrow hits he door and both of them stepped backward. Hayato who was irritated said.**

"What the heck? Where did this arrow come from? Hmmm?"

**He notices a not on it and removes it and opens it.**

_Dear Hayato Gokudera,_

_ I have been watching your every move. __You might not know me but I'm around here. You_

_should be prepared because I won't let you fail easily. I will torture you until you lose hope_

_and dignity. Finally, I'm a lot stronger than you could imagine. So, don't you dare belittle me._

_ Sincerely, _

_Anonymous_

**Hayato crumples the paper and throws it away. He also bends the arrow and both of it was thrown away. He fiercely responded to the message.**

"This is just a waste of time. If he wants too prove it to me, then he should fight me face to face."

"How can you be so sure that this person is a guy and not a girl?"

"I have my sources. Last night, I heard Allen talking to a guy named Lavi. Lavi said that he's my tutor. They were quite noisy actually."

**Tsuna grabs Hayato's wrist and worriedly said.**

"Hayato, you could just let it drop. You don't need to fight."

**Hayato was silent for a moment and asked him.**

"I'm sorry but could I ask why? I don't your reason and true intention towards it."

"I'm worried about you. What happened to Takeshi is frightening and I don't want it to happen to you, Hayato."

"Boss Tsuna, I'm stronger than him and I can do it. You don't need to worry about me."

**For the first time, he doesn't listen to Tsuna and removes his hand gently off him and went away. As he walked away, Tsuna whispered to himself but he was smiling.**

"Hayato, you have changed a lot since we got here."

**Suddenly a rope was wrapped all over Tsuna's body. He shouted like a girl in agony.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH"

_Ending_

_Tsuna: Why did I scream like a girl?_

_Me: Because you are one :3_

_Tsuna: What? _

_Me: Read and review please! So I could be inspired to do more. :D_


	5. The broken chain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy my story. I'll do my best to correct my grammar. So if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling in some phrases or sentences, please tell me immediately. Also if you have any more details that I can add to the story, please tell me immediately. Thank you: D.

Introduction

Tsuna: Hey why are you late?

Me: Huh? What? Did you say something?

Tsuna: I mean why are you lazy?

Me: Because I have many school work and I read many different updated manga. Duh.

Tsuna: Could you please be more serious with work as a writer.

Me: -_- Dude, it's just fanfic. Gahh. Stop bugging me!

Tsuna: But -!

Me: Chapter 5 everybody!

**[The Broken Chain]**

**Tsuna turns backward in order to see the kidnapper's face. It was Lavi! There was something different about him though. When they showed up, he was full of energy. Has something happened? He tried to ask him.**

"Hey, what are you doing to me? Do you need something from me? If you need help, you could have just asked me."

**Lavi chuckled a little but in a blink of an eye the smile disappeared.**

"As I have heard from Komui when he spoke to the baby, the tenth Vongola boss is too naive. Seriously, I dragged you all the way here and you're still calm enough to face me. What are you?"

**Tsuna smiled and spoke with a calm voice.**

"I'm not naïve but I just do things as the way they are. I accept the situation and besides I know you brought me here for a reason and I want to know why."

**Lavi and Tsuna reach the training room. Lavi turns on the switch.**

"I am taking you as bait for that silver kid to come here now."

**Tsuna still was calm yet he was still tied up. He knew it well that he was just hostage in order for Hayato to come and Train with Lavi. But he knew that it wasn't right for taking him as bait because Hayato would burst in to flames and would kill him for revenge yet he didn't like Hayato like that.**

"You should stop this, Lavi-san."

**Lavi was a bit confused. He thought that how Tsuna had known his name?**

"How did you know my name? Did Allen tell you?"

**Tsuna chuckled and scratched his head.**

"Hehehe, Hayato told me a while ago."

**Lavi glared for a few seconds. Like flame lighted to a candle, he released large amount of smoke.**

"What? That slimy little good for nothing airhead!"

**Tsuna stumbled and fainted because he was frightened by Lavi's rage. Meanwhile on the other hand Hayato is in Komui's office. He wants know Tsuna's whereabouts.**

"Ca-Calm down Gokudera! Lenalee, my sister is finding him right now. So please wait for a moment."

**Hayato is still full with rage and holds Komui's collar.**

"Look here, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here and wagging my tail for you! Goodbye! I'll find him myself! I don't need your help!"

**He ran outside in order to look for Tsuna. Reborn sighed and glared at Komui with serious eyes.**

"Sorry he's always like that. Don't mind him."

**Komui fixes his collar.**

"It's alright I'm used to being hated. You don't have to apologize."

"No, he doesn't hate you at all. He's just afraid to trust someone again. He wasn't like this at first."

**Komui smiles and sighed.**

"Then we'll just have to wait."

Ending

Tsuna: Why is it so short?

Me: Sorry I wanted to have a cliffhanger.

Tsuna: Oh I see…

Me: Don't worry I'll upload the next chapter. So please read and review and you are free to give suggestions or reccomendations.


	6. New Author's Note

I am so sorry for not updating for a long time! :) I have changed my mind and I will continue this here on :)


End file.
